Mati Tak Elit
by Seyren Windsor
Summary: Beberapa orang bilang, Voldemort memang orang bodoh. Bahkan kebodohannya membawanya pada maut. First HP fict. RnR please?


**Warning!!** : OOCness, setting yang tidak jelas! Penceritaan yang payah.

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Parody

**Summary** : Beberapa orang bilang, Voldemort memang orang bodoh. Bahkan kebodohannya membawanya pada maut.

**Disclaimers** : Harry Potter dan segala sangkut pautnya adalah hak milik J.K Rowling.

**A.N.** : Sebuah fict sebagai bentuk protes betapa tak elitnya kematian Voldemort di buku Harpot ke 7 : Deathly Hollow. Bukan chara bashing, namun murni parody atas ketidak elitan nya kematian Voldemort.

-x00x-

_Penyihir mana yang tak tahu kisah yang melegenda akan Yang-Tak-Boleh-Disebut-Namanya. Ya, kau pasti tahu betapa melegendanya ia. Cerita-cerita tentangnya bisa disejajarkan ke-elit-annya dengan pertarungan Albus Dumbledore dan Griendwald. Namun, apakah kau juga tahu kalau Yang-Tak-Boleh-Disebut-Namanya mati dengan tak elitnya?_

-x00x-

**MATI TAK ELIT**

By : Seyren Windsor

A Harry Potter's Fanfiction

-x00x-

Adalah Voldemort; yang dahulu mengklaim secara sepihak bahwa dirinya adalah penyihir terkuat se-Jagad Raya, yang dinyatakan memiliki gigi terseksi se-Britania Raya, ; telah meninggalkan dunia untuk selama-lamanya dikarenakan suatu hal yang sangat memalukan. Dijamin lebih memalukan daripada gosip tentang dirinya yang dikabarkan mengidap penyakit kronis _Pedofilisme homosinensis_ karena begitu terobsesinya dengan seorang pemuda Gryffindor berkacamata dan memiliki luka di keningnya.

Namun aib macam apakah yang telah membuat malu dirinya?

--

Di malam tewasnya Albus Dumbledore oleh Severus Snape-yang akhirnya diketahui bahwa ia sebenarnya bunuh diri; _Yang-Tak-Boleh-Disebut-Namanya_ merasa sangat bahagia, ia terus terkekeh mengerikan sepanjang malam. Betapa tidak? Saingannya dalam meraih peringakat pertama penyihir terkuat telah tiada. Namun, yang sebenarnya membuatnya sangat senang ialah tiadanya orang yang akan menjadi penghalang paling kuatnya dalam menguasai dunia.

Kebahagiaan sebesar itu juga berarti ia akan berterimakasih secepatnya kepada Sang Pembunuh Dumbledore, yang kini menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah Hogwart menggantikan Alm. Dumbledore. Namun, bagaimana ia dapat berterimakasih secepatnya kepada Snape? Pilihan pertama, menghubungi Snape lewat handphone. Tapi, ini dunia sihir bung. Tak ada satu orang pun yang punya handphone disini. Lagipula, Voldemort itu orang uzur, jadi dia gaptek teknologi muggle!

Pilihan kedua, mengirim surat tanda terimakasih kepada Snape. Tapi aku yakin tangan-tangan kurusnya terlalu renta untuk menggenggam sebuah pena. Dan banyak juga yang bilang ia sudah pikun tentang cara menulis. Dan yang perlu diketahui, si penguasa kegelapan ini takut kalau-kalau ia digosipkan lagi sebagai seorang homo oleh wartawan-wartawan ganas karena ketahuan bersurat-suratan dengan Snape.

Pilihan ketiga, langsung datang ke Hogwart, menjabat tangan Snape, bilang terimakasih, lalu pulang.

Setelah berjam-jam memikirkan cara pergi ke Hogwart, Voldemort memilih untuk minta diantar oleh salah seorang babunya, si penjilat Malfoy.

Sesampainya di Hogwart, Voldemort dengan tergesa-gesa dan tentu saja masih terkekeh gembira berjalan cepat-untuk ukuran orang uzur-, ke ruang kepala sekolah. Tentu saja untuk mencapainya ia harus menaiki ratusan anak-anak tangga yang terus bergerak setiap saat.

Tepat di tangga lantai dua, Voldemort, masih dengan tergesa-gesa, menaiki satu persatu anak tangga. Tapi sesampainya di anak tangga nomor tiga dari atas, ia terlihat marah. Tangga tolol itu belum juga sampai ke lantai tiga, pikirnya.

Saat di anak tangga ke dua paling atas, ia bertambah geram. Nagina, ular kesayangannya dielus-elusnya dengan kasar. Lalu Nagina terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman dan mendesis kuat. Si tuan tak mengindahkannya. Ia lalu melangkahkan kaki kanannya ke tangga teratas. Lalu terjadi sesuatu.

_Sesuatu itu menjadi akhir dari perjalanan panjang hidupnya._

Voldemort dengan tololnya tidak sadar ada kulit pisang yang tergeletak malang di sana, dan dengan sangat tololnya, ia menginjak sang kulit pisang malang. Betapapun kuatnya ilmu sihir yang dimilikinya, tapi Voldemort tetaplah seorang tua renta. Sudah bau tanah kalau orang bilang kasarnya.

Ia dengan dramatis, manis, dan najisnya terjatuh dalam suatu gerakan slow motion. Sang tangga lantai dua tercinta belum juga sampai bergerak ke tangga lantai tiga.

Kepala botak Voldemort masih sempat membentur tangga lantai dua. Membentur ular besar peliharaannya yang masih di lantai dua teratas tepatnya. Nagina yang tak berdosa pun ikut terkena sial tuannya. Kepala licinnya berlaga dengan kepala tak berambut sang majikan. Dan, oh, tunggu! Voldemort masih sempat meraih ekor Nagina untuk berpegangan. Ia selamat dari terjatuh.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tangga tercinta kebanggaan orang-orang di masa mendatang itu masih belum juga sampai di tangga lantai tiga. Mungkin memang daritadi tidak bergerak. Voldemort lalu tersadar dari pingsannya, ia perlahan bangun. Di kepalanya ada sebuah benjolan sebesar jeruk. Nagina kesayangannya menjadi lemas karena terhimpit beberapa menit.

Sang Pangeran Kegelapan lalu mencoba berdiri. Mula-mula kaki kirinya diinjakkannya ke tangga paling atas. Tangan kirinya yang memegang Nagina dipereratnya agar tidak terjatuh.

_Disinilah akhir dari perjalanan panjang hidupnya_

Voldemort tua lalu menginjak lagi kulit pisang tadi. Kali ini dengan gaya dari tenaga berdirinya ia, ditambah posisi tubuhnya yang belum 100 persen tegak, maka gaya gravitasi ditambah gaya kinetic yang diberikan dari terpelesetnya tubuh tua Voldemort menghasilkan dorongan kuat kearah depan.

Lagi-lagi dengan slow motion, Yang Tak Boleh Disebut Namanya melayang jatuh dengan kepala berada di bawah. Tangan kirinya masih memegang Nagina…

Lalu dengan anggun membentur lantai dasar dan tewas seketika bersama ular kesayangannya.

_Sungguh ironi kematian Voldemort._

_Kini muncul pertanyaan retoris, "Apa Voldemort benar-benar kuat dulunya?"_

-x00x-

_Ternyata kabar burung kalau Voldemort itu bodoh benar._

_Saking bodohnya, ia tak melihat tulisan 'Hati-hati! Tangga Lantai Dua Sedang Dalam Perbaikan" di depan tangga keramat lantai dua._

- FINISH - -

A.N. : Fict ini dibuat kiri-kira 1 tahun lalu, dan ditemukan tak berdaya ditengah-tengah flashdisk yang hendak di format ulang. Lalu dengan sedikit diedit, akhirnya di publish disini. Maap kalo jelek dan ga nyambung. (–)

Review??


End file.
